Oh Captain, My Captain
by Saho07
Summary: Dean is a sailor on a ship that is being over run with pirates. He thinks his days are numbered, until the Captain of the pirates arrives on board. It's Castiel. Castiel saves Dean from death, but will Dean be able to repay the debt he now owes. WARNING! GUY ON GUY SEX!


Dean walked through the abandon house. His footsteps barely making a sound. He knew it wasn't smart to go after the Jinn by him self, but Sam was busy on a different case. What choice did he have. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in the back of his head, and his last thoughts, before darkness took him, were that he was so totally fucked.

Dean awoke to the smell of salt water and the heat of the sun beating down on his face. Sitting up, he looks around, dazed and confused. He couldn't remember how he got there, but he did know he was on a boat. Suddenly, a man burst from the Captain's Quarters, screaming at the top of his lungs, "All hands on deck!" Dean jumped to his feet and fell inline with the other people who came scrambling out on deck. The Captain, Dean now realized, walked up and down the row of men. "Gents, we are three days away from our destination. And as God is my witness, the cargo will reach Spain. Now, I want everyone to keep a weathered eye out. I want no surprises, or mistakes. Am I clear?" All the sailors, even Dean, shouted back, "Yes sir Captain." The Captain nodded his head, and took his leave back toward his quarters. he was about to shut his door when someone screamed, "Pirates!" All heads turned toward the open waters, instantly seeing the dark ship racing toward them. A ship with sails black as night, stretching out like wings, and a wood carving of a Demon, chained to the bow. Chills ran down Dean's spine. He could hear the Captain screaming orders left and right, but he could not follow a one. He was frozen, just staring at the ominous vessel charging toward them. In a flash, they were upon them. Men boarded their ship, caught them, and forced them to their knees. A man, who Dean assumed was the Captain's first mate, stood at the end of one of the gang planks. Dean could hear the sound of heavy boots on the aged wood. Thunk, thunk. Dean prepared himself. He was sure they would all be killed by this stranger. No doubt plagued his mind. The man came into view, shocking Dean to his very core. The Pirate Captain was stunning. He wore a long dark red coat, with the usual captains hat to match, a button down shirt, missing the top four buttons, tight black pants, black leather boots, and a long sword strapped to his hip. His face was something of a stern man, not much for showing emotion, but soft in details. His hair was brown, cut short under the hat, and his face showing a five o'clock shadow. Dean couldn't help but stare. The mere image of this Captain sent Dean's passion soaring, making him want to commit unspeakable acts. The Captain spotted Dean, causing him to blush. If only the Captain knew just what Dean had been envisioning. He'd be killed then and there. The Pirate Captain turned to his first mate, "Kill the others, but take this one back to my quarters." The first mate nodded in response. The Captain walked briskly in the direction of the cargo hold, two pirates following close behind. The first mate walked over and took Dean by the arm, half dragging him across the gangplank and on to the other ship. dean didn't get to see much of the ship. The first mate appeared to be in a hurry and would not slow down for sight seeing. The captain's room was guarded by a massive door, carved with intricate designs. the first mate pulled out a set of keys. Unlocking the door, he pushed Dean in and swiftly locked it behind him. Dean looked around the room. It was a very large and lavish. Fine china, soft pillows, and jewels were littered everywhere. Dean walked over to the bed and ran his hand down the sheets. They were soft and cool to the touch. Dean was debating about laying down when he felt a presence behind him. Dean turned and found the captain leaning by the door. The captain was just as handsome as he remembered. Dean's cheeks filled with heat as crude thoughts entered his mind. The captain stood up and walked toward dean, stopping only a foot away.

"Are you hungry? I had the cook prepare a late meal."

Dean turned and looked at the table in utter shock. Meat, fruit, and wine littered the space. The captain swept his hand toward the table and Dean sat down. The captain sat at the other end, excusing himself because he had already eaten. When Dean was done eating the captain took him by the arm and led him toward the bed. Dean was so full from the food and so tipsy on wine he nearly fell on the way. The captain laid Dean down on the bed and looked him up and down. His cheeks were flushed from the wine and his shirt torn from years of abuse. Dean looked up at the captain, hunger was filling his eyes. Heat coursed through Dean's veins, hardening him in all the right places. The captain leaned in and pulled a knife from his boot. Dean looked up at him doubtfully. The captain leaned in closer and slid the knife under his shirt. Dean could feel the blade against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. The captain slid the knife up, slowly tearing open Dean's shirt.

"My name is Castiel and I am the captain of this ship. Your comrades are dead and you are now under my command. You will not leave this room and you will do what I say."

Castiel pressed the knife against Dean's throat.

"Do you understand?"

Cas ran the knife down slowly still pressing it tight to deans throat. Dean swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"Good. This will be easy then."

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean hard, using his tongue to stroke Dean's mouth. Dean moaned loudly, gripping the sheets. Cas slid his hand down Dean's chest then plunged down into Dean's pants. Dean gasped loudly breaking the kiss. Cas's lips moved, trailing kisses down Dean's neck, stopping at his collarbone and chest. Cas nibbled on Dean's flesh, sending waves of pleasure running through him. Dean placed his hands on Cas's shoulders trying to push him off,

"Stop, please-ah!"

Dean pushed Cas hard, sending him straight to the floor. Dean crawled toward the other end of the bed, trying to distance himself from Cas, but he was too tired to get very far. Cas sat on top of him and pressed the blade to Dean's throat again.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear before. You are mine now."

Castiel cut Dean lightly on the neck. The wound was shallow and would only bleed for a moment. Dean's heart beat wildly in his chest. Violence and pleasure hung in the air. It stirred his blood and enraged his passion. Cas pulled down Dean's pants reveal his tight, firm ass. Dean struggled once more, but was no match for Cas, who bound his hands with a silk scarf. Cas spread Dean's legs apart, revealing his most private and tender spot. Cas trailed his fingers around the tender flesh. Dean whimpered lightly, begging Cas to stop. Cas chuckled lightly then leaned in to whisper in Dean's ear.

"Are you sure? You mouth screams for an end, but bellow, your screaming for a thrashing."

Cas pushed his fingers into Dean, forcing his way up, searching for Dean's sweet spot. Dean cried out, his organ twitching, aching to be touched. Cas's fingers stroked Dean's insides, making him wet and soar. Dean panted agents the cool sheets of the bed, beads of sweat dripping down his face. Suddenly a deep, overwhelming moan rips it's way out of Dean's mouth. Cas smiled with satisfaction, he had found Dean's orgasm button. Cas pulled his fingers out and began trailing kisses down dean's back. Dean lay on the bed, his eyes glossy from the sensations. He didn't think he could take much more, his member was ready to burst, but Cas was far from done. Dean cried out as Cas thrusted into him hard. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and gently stroked him. Dean moaned. Passion sweping over him, moving him to the rhythm Cas was creating. The scarf rubbed and cut Dean, causing him to bleed. Castiel unbound him and kissed each wound gently.

"Be obedient Dean, or else I will bleed you even more, and that is something I do not wish to do."

Cas pulled Dean's head up and kissed him fully on the lips. His tongue toying lightly with Dean's. Dean moaned deeply, the pressure building down below. Cas thrusted harder and faster than before, causing Dean to shudder violently. Dean gripped the bed sheets tightly, his body gripping Cas just as tight. Dean couldn't take it anymore. Just as the tip of Cas's cock brushed his sweet spot, Dean released, a mind numbing orgasm ripping through his body. Cas moaned lightly following Dean's release with his own. They collapsed together on the bed, exhaustion taking it's toll. Dean's eyes dropped heavily, sleep was near and he could fight it no longer. The last thing Dean remembered, right before sweet oblivion gripped his mind, Cas whispered softly in his ear.

"Remember, you are mine."

Dean's first sense of being awake came to him as a sound. It was muffled at first, but Dean soon realized what it was. Two men were fighting. Dean opened his eyes and looked around. He was chained, his clothes ripped and bloody. Reality hit him in a flash. He was in the Jinn's nest. Dean looked around, trying to discover where the sounds were coming from, but the fight was taking place in the next room. Dean pulled at his bonds, but the chains were to strong. Suddenly, the sounds from the fight stopped. Everything was quite. Dean held his breath, listening for the smallest noise. He herd a door open, then footsteps walking closer and closer to him. Dean continued his struggle, trying desperately to break free. He looks to his right, sensing a presence, and a smile melts on his face. It was Cas. Dean laughed lightly and sent a silent, thankful prayer up to God.

"Cas. You don't know how happy I am to see you."

Cas began undoing the chains.

"You've been missing for three days. Sam and I have been searching every where for you."

Dean slid down off of the table. His legs were weak, and didn't support him. He reached out, Cas catching him mid fall.

"Your energy has been drained by the Jinn. We'll have to get you back as quickly as possible."

With out another word, Cas zapped them back to the hotel room Dean was staying at. Cas helped Dean lie down on the bed, then he walked toward the door.

"I'll go let Sam know your back."

Dean nodded a silent reply.

"Oh, and Dean, if you ever want to make that fantasy of yours real, just let me know."

Dean's head snapped toward Cas, but the Angel was already gone. Dean turned his head away and closed his eyes. Heat rose in his cheeks as he thought of what the next meeting with Cas might hold.


End file.
